My Life With Marco
by Freckled.Marco
Summary: This is a highschool AU! Staring your favorite horse-face Jean! Along the ride is Freckled Jesus(Marco). Enjoy!( ʖ )
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em~Jean's POV~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I woke up at 6:30 to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Great another boring day at school. I got up, and stretched I'm a little mad, because I didn't get to finish my dream about Mikasa She had just confessed her love to me. Oh my name is Jean... Jean Kirschein a freshman at Attack on Highschool dumb name if you ask me, but it's whatever. I guess you can say I'm a pretty laid back guy. I don't take anything from anybody, and I don't really like following the rules like the dress code. Speaking of getting dressed I put on a black My Chemical Romance shirt with black skinny jeans, and mt black and white checkered vans. Let's see I have about 30 minutes to get to school, but I live far away, so I don't have time to eat breakfast./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"'I'll just stop by Starbucks along the way' I thought to myself. I grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door locking it in the process. I lived by myself in a one bedroom apartment. It's pretty big, and rent's only 150 a month pretty good if you ask me. Well I'm ready for another boring day at school./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em~Time Skip~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I arrived at school on time with a cup of coffee in one of my hands. I walk into the building getting ready for another boring day of school./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em~Another Time Skip, because I'm lazy~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I arrived in 's class, and sat in my usual seat with Bertholdt, and Sasha./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Listen here you brat's I'm going to go easy on you, and let you chooses your group, and you can preform any skit you want, but I'm only doing this once, so don't get used to it" Levi ( ) yelled. This guy came over,and sat with us he had brown hair, tan skin, and freckles. He looked cute? Wait what am I thinking he's a guy, and this could ruin my rep./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello! Welcom to our group do you have any potatoes?" Sasha yelled at the the nervous boy. I rolled my eyes at Sasha, and turned to freckles./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't mind her she's always like that. I'm Jean Kirschein that's Sasha."/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello I'm Bertholdt Fubar nice to meet you" Bert told the boy looking down at him. Bet's like super tall./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Oi what's your name?" I asked freckles /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh I'm Marco Bodt" He said with a smile. That smile alone seemed to light up this whole room./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"'I might actually enjoy this school'/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emJean's POV~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Guy's I know what kind of skit we should do" Sasha yelled I swear if she says anything that involves food I'm gonna choke her./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""What kind of skit Sasha" Bertholdt asked. He's way too nice to be a 6 foot tall giant./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""A cooking skit!" Sasha yelled excidiently./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""No way are we doing a cooking skit. We always do those, and i'm tired of it." i told her she looked a little sad, but I could care less./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""We've known eachother since elementary school, so whenever we did a skit it was a cooking one" Bertholdt explained to Marco who nodded in understanding./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Well does anyone have a better idea?" I asked Marco seemed a little nervous, like he was trying to say something, but he couldn't get it out./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Marco do you have anything?" I asked him/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Uh yeah... What if we do a anime?" he asked./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""You like anime?" Bertholdt asked Marco./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah I do" he said shyly/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""That's cool me and Sasha are weeaboo's too, but I'm not sure about Jean he's always been the 'cool' kid. Girls would fawn over him all the time." Bertholdt told him. Marco looked sad for a moment, but it went away in a instance. I must have imagined it. The truth is I love anime, but i never told Bert and Sasha. I'd tell them that I'd never watch that stuff./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""So Jean should we do Marco's plan?" Sasha asked/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Um.. I.. Su-" right as I was about to say sure Levi cut me off./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Listen up maggots we don't have enough time to finish, so whatever you were doing wrap it up!" I'm secretly scared of levi I mean who isn't. We started getting our things ready for the next class. I felt a hand on my shoulder , so I turned around to see Marco who was looking nervous./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Um Jean can we talk?" he asked/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Sure" I might have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, and go on killing rampage./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Can we talk alone?" Marco asked me/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Sure why not" I hope it isn't about anything bad/p 


End file.
